


October 1st: Spanking

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Metal Arm Kink, Other, Smut, Spanking, bucky smut, bucky x gender neutral reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 1st entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 1st: Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge! 
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

The cool of the vibranium had dissipated. The metal felt red hot and glowing, as if fresh from a fire, ready to brand the skin of your backside once more. You knew this wasn’t the case. Sneaking a glance over your shoulder, you see the same dark metal with its delicate veins of gold woven through onyx.

“Eyes front, doll.”

The tone, unlike the arm, is new. Your bottom is bare. Your underwear rests in the crease just above your thighs. The front of the garment is still pressed deep against your skin with sticky wet arousal.


End file.
